Whatever Happened to Friendships
by Moonchild2
Summary: Well I really don’t know how to describe this story cept Emerald was once upon a time a girl named Emmy and her and Serena where best friends until one day..... Well read it to find out what happened between the two best friends. Please leave a review
1. Emmy Don't Hate Me!!!

Whatever Happen to Friendships  
***************************  
  
Chapter 1  
********  
  
Emmy don't hate me  
****************  
  
Disclaimer  
*********  
Hello Moonchild here. Well I really don't know how to describe this story cept Emerald was once upon a time a girl named Emmy and her and Serena where best friends until one day..... Well read it to find out what happened between the two best friends. Oh and I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me I am absolutely broke!!!  
***************************************************  
  
Dear Diary  
********  
  
I began to write with tears running down my face. You know the story of Emmy. It has been almost been two years since I saw her. Well that was until today. The only problem was that she was no longer Emmy she was with the children of the Dark Moon and she was renamed Emerald. "Oh Why!!!", I yelled as I threw my diary down on the ground. Then I heard someone walk into my room. I assumed it was Sammie and began to yell. "Sammie get out of here you little brat.!!!" "Bunny.... are you okay you left the battle real fast?" "Oh Darien umm I am fine I really am" "Are you soon, you really look kinda pail and your eyes are red and blood shot." "I am fine sweetheart okay?" "Alright Buns", Darien finished saying as he kissed my cheek. I felt better until he kissed my neck.... on a reflex I slapped the s**t out of him to say it in the least!!! "Serena why the hell did you do that!?!" I didn't answer a very mad and confused Darien I ran off. I really didn't know where I was going I really didn't care either. then I decided to go to the creek...the place I thought about a alot of things and where Darien got his memory back (Read "Have you Ever" to understand) I began to cry some more. I never told Darien about Emmy and what happen so long ago. Maybe I should explain that story. Emmy and I met in sixth grade when she moved to Crystal Tokyo. Me and her became best friends very fast. That was until I went to spend the night at her house. Her dad tried a move on me to say the least. Well I was getting weird vibes from her father and I woke up that night to him taking off my clothes and biting my neck till it bleed (that's why I panicked when Darien kissed my neck) Well I woke up and screamed but no one heard me. I kicked him out of the bed and waited until morning and then called my mother. I only told Lita, Ami, and Rei. Later on I told my mother and Emmy. He was arrested and Emmy hated me from that day on. Her dad was murdered in jail my some prison who thought he was a sick basterd!! I remember that last time I saw Emmy until today I mean. It was after the trail and I had just testified against him. I saw her while I was in the bathroom crying about when I told in my eyes the world the whole story and she walked in. "Meatball bitch" "Huh Emmy how can you call me that?" "Easy you're nothing but a lying slut!!" "No you don't mean that" "Like hell I don't" "Look Emmy I am sorry, but this is not my fault I." "Yah well thanks to you an innocent man will be in jail for aleast ten years!!" "What do you mean innocent!?! He tried to rape me!!!!" "Whatever slut!!", she screamed as she walked out the door. That was the last time I saw her until today.... The battle was just a normal battle Nemesis going after Rini until... she appeared. "Sailor Meatball bitch!!" those words shattered my heart as I turned around and saw Emmy in a short black dress as she looked at me with evil green evil eyes with a black upside down moon on her forehead!! "E..mmy?" "Emmy I am no longer you soon will tremble at the call of my name for I am Emerald the princess of the Dark Moon Nemesis!!! After that she disappeared and I ran away. It didn't occur to me that Darien would follow me. I never told Darien about Emmy. It all happen before I met him. When I met him and Andrew I was still really scared around guys, so that wasn't the first time I hit Darien out of complete fear. After many months I realized that him and Andrew would protect me rather than hurt me. Then when I realized that I fell in love with him. He never asked me why I use to hit him when he hugged, tickled, or just played around with me. I have a feeling though after today he will ask me for the truth..... "Oh Darien I am so sorry"  
After all my tears I just collapsed.  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 1. Yeah I know this story is depressing and I left it on a cliffhanger, but sowwy. Well Chapter 2 will be up soon, but in the meantime please leave a review!!!! Gotta jet for now!!! *****Moonchild*****  
**************************************************  
  
  
  



	2. Lita Don't Cry!!

Whatever Happened to Friendships  
****************************  
  
Chapter 2  
********  
Lita Don't Cry!!!  
***********************  
Disclaimer  
*********  
I'm back!!! Well here's chapter 2 in Lita's Point of View so enjoy all you Jupiter fans!!! And no I don't own Sailor Moon so sue me!!!!!  
***************************************************  
  
I was sitting on Andrew's couch when someone began knocking on the door. Andrew opened the door and I saw a very confused Darien with a huge red hand print on his face. "Hey Andy is Lita here?" "I am right here Dar what's wrong and who hit you?" "Bunny did!!!" "Serena did what!!!! What did you do?" "Nothing!!! I just kissed her!!!" "Where?" "On the cheek and then on the neck....... why?" , he said with the "I have to know what is going on right now look" I didn't think I should tell him why she hit him even though I know why she did hit him.... poor Darien.... poor Serena. "Look Lita ummm that girl we battled today her name was Emerald, but Bunny called her Emmy and she knew who she was and it upset her real bad..... Lita please tell me what is going on... please!!!!! "Darien, I am sorry but Sere had to be the one to tell you this." "Okay in that case I'm off.", he said as he ran out the door. "Hey Litty is everything alright with Sere?" "I really don't know Andy... I really don't know?" I said as tears began to fall down my face. "Litty don't cry darling it's okay..", said a comforting Andrew. Finally I stopped crying and started to remember the day I met that basterd. Before he went to jail me and him tangled. It was at a skating rink. Sere was basically in denial about the whole thing and she hadn't told Emmy yet. When this man grabbed Ser by the hand and acted like he was going to take her away. That was till I got there and jerked her other hand from him. Then he basically threw her into a wall and grabbed me by my bra!!! That's when I kicked him so hard in the nuts!!! Not to mention I did have skates on. Afterwards I grabbed Serena's hand and we left. After that I demanded for her to tell Emmy after me and her had terrible nightmares about that basterd that night!!! "Andy...." "Yes Lita?" "Promise me you'll never hurt me!!!" "I promise Lita.... just please don't cry...." With that I fell asleep crying in his arms.  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 2 I'll get Chapter 3 up *ASAP*  
Please leave a review!! Gotta jet  
******Moonchild******  
  
  
  



	3. Darien Don't Blame Yourself!!

Whatever Happened to Friendships  
****************************  
  
Chapter 3  
********  
  
Darien Don't Blame Yourself  
************************  
  
Disclaimer  
********  
Moonchild here well here's chapter 3 so enjoy!!!  
I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me!!!  
The story is back in Serena's POV  
**************************************  
  
I woke up on a bed to my surprize i smelled something really delious. I got out of the bed and noticed it was Darien's! Then I made it my way to the kitchen and saw him cooking what appeared to be dinner. "Hey Buns you woke up" "Yeah but how did I get here?" "I figured you were at the creek and when I got there you were sound asleep so I figured i would let you sleep in a comfortable bed." "Oh thank you", I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Oh so now you want a kiss?" "Well on the cheek" "Buns will you pleases tell me what's going on?" "Umm...." "Bunny please... I asked Lita but she wouldn't tell me." "Oh well sit down and I guess I'll explain the tale of me and Emmy... uh I mean Emerald.", I said as we sat down and tears fell down my face. I told him the whole story. "Bunny........... I really don't know what to say." "Well don't worry about it....." "But Bunny why didn't you tell me this years ago?" "Cause I never wanted you to feel sorry for me" "Is this why you use to hit me?" ''Yah, and I am really sorry about that now... I just well I knew back then I had feelings for you and I really didnt know to trust you or maybe I was just scared to be hurt by another guy...... and " "Whoa Bunny slow down it's okay now.... it's okay now.....", he finish while for a slipt second he tried to grab me and comfort me but then changed his mind. "Darien you know i never wanted pity so you don't have to turn away from me" "Well I feel awful now for tickling you and stuff when i knew for some reason it bothered you" "Hey if you didn't do that stuff I never would hev trusted another guy" "What gets me is you never slapped Andrew" "Well Andrew was more talk and he let me hug him and Lita trusted and loved him and I trusted her opinion" "Oh I really am sorry my lil Bunny" "Oh Darien please don't blame yourself. I thank and love you for helping me" "Really?" "Listen Darien even when you tease me it made me feel better the more I got to know you wouldn't hurt me" "After you it wasn't hard to trust many people" "Bunny...." "You know you're more than my boyfriend you are my best friend", I said as I kissed him on the cheek agian. He sweetly and barely put his arms around me. It was like in his eyes I was now a porclein doll and if he touched me I was just going to shatter into a thousand peices on the ground. "Look why don't we eat now"Yah Darien that's a great idea." With that we ate. It was very quite I use to be able to talk up a storm when I ate with Darien, but i was mainly about how much I was just glad to be with him. After dinner I left and tried to assure him there was nothing else he could do, and that it wasn't his fault. As I walked home my communicator went off. I clicked on it and saw the face of Rei with blood shot eyes. "Hey Serena we're havign an emergency meeting and we need you over here" "I am on my wat Rei but what is this about" "Our new enemy." "Oh ok I am on my way now", I said as I clicked the communicator off and ran to Rei's. Emmy my enemy!! How will I ever get use to this?  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 3. I'll get chapter 4 up *ASAP* in the mean time please leave a review okay? Well gotta jet!!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  
  



	4. Rei Don't Remeber the Past!!

Chapter 4  
*********  
  
Rei Don't Remember the Past  
************************  
  
Disclaimer  
*********  
Moonchild here well here's chapter 4 so enjoy and leave a review. Oh and I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me I mean I'm broke and I am trying to get a car!!!  
***************************************************  
  
I ran to Rei's thinking so fast about this whole day. When I made it to the shrine Chad was outside looking in on Rei. "Hey Chad" "Oh hey Serena" "What's going on?" "Well something's wrong with Rei? Do you know what it is?" "Well umm I can't say Chad so maybe I should go in there and find out" "Okay and Serena as soon as you find something out please tell me!" "Oh umm sure Chad" Finally I walked in and I saw Rei trying to seek guidance from the flames but she was crying too hard to concentrate. "Uh Rei?" "Sere" "Yah where are the others?" "Lita is on her way, Ami is in computer school, Mina is asleep in my room, and Trista is at the time gates." "Oh are you okay?" "Yah I'll be fine" "Oh well.....", I was stopped in midsentence when Lita came in. "Lita" "Hey Sere, Hiya Rei", after the introductions we went back to Rei's bedroom. "Rei are you okay?" "Yah Lita I just started to remember the past..... when I met the basterd!!" I remember that day too..... It was after Lita stopped going to school with us and Rei and me met half way from our schools and walked together. Well normally it was me Rei, Trista (when she was not a the time gates) and Ami, but Ami was on some science field trip and it was a day Trista wasn't there. Well anyways that's when he drove up and started staring at us. Then under his breathe he said, "I will finish what I have started!!" "Hey basterd you will not touch my friend" "Well lil sexy pixie I might just need you too!!" "Not a chance in hell buddy!!!" With that he tried to grab both of us till Rei kicked him in the nuts. (You think with me, Lita, and Rei kicking him in the nuts that he wouldn't have anymore!!!) Well in my opinion it doesn't seem like I am the only one the basterd affected. "Look Rei and Lita we need to forget the past and go on and try to save Emmy umm I mean Emerald" "But Sere do you really think that we can bring her back?" "I don't know Lita but I got to try!!" "But Sere.......", Lita was interrupted by Ami walking in. "Hey Girls I'm sorry I'm so late" "forget it Ames", Rei said. Then we all finally made it to her bedroom. Then we decided that we should wake up Mina. "V-babe...... wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey" "What the hell did you just say Sere?" "Oh sorry Mina, Trista used to tell me that when I would fall asleep in Algebra". After that we all had a good laugh. I finally put Mina up with the facts because Mina didn't know anything about it either. She moved here after it all happened. "Well...I really don't know what to say...." "You don't have to say a word, just help us fight Mina" "You got it lets transform and find her!!!!". With that all of us rose and were ready to transform until Ami yelled. "Wait you guys we need a plan of action" "Ames this time plans will not be good we just need to do what needs to be done so listen to me" "But Sere" "Do you believe that I'm a good leader?" "Of course Sere but......." "Well then just trust me!!!" "Okay then let's go!!"  
With that we were about to transform again until Luna, Artemis, and Darien ran in. "Wait Serena your powers won't be enough to defeat the people who have Emerald in their corner" "But we have to try Luna!!!" "No Serena WAIT!!!!", when I heard that voice I saw Trista, I mean Pluto standing before us. "Pluto" "Yes Serena I have something that will help you", she said as she held her hands out and gave us different charms. "What are these?" "Well Serena these are stronger transformation pens and locket given to me by Queen Serenity" "Huh???" "Scouts transform by saying your planet plus star power, and Serena you say Moon Crystal Power." "Pluto?" "Don't worry I'll go with you!!" "Alright in that case......"  
*****Moon Crystal Power*****  
****Mars Star Power****  
****Mercury Star Power****  
****Jupiter Star Power****  
****Venus Star Power****  
  
With that we were all transformed. "Sailor Moon?" "Yes Darien?" "Don't forget me I'm coming too", with that he transformed. Then were all grabbed hands and transported to were Emerald was suppose to be. Emmy we will find you and bring you back to our side!!!  
*************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be uploaded soon but until then leave a review please!!! Gotta jet!!!  
*****Moonchild*****   
  
  



	5. Emmy Don't Be Emerald!!

Chapter 5  
**********  
  
Emmy Don't Be Emerald  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer  
**********  
Moonchild here!! Well here's chapter 5. So enjoy!!! And Leave a review!! No I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me!!!!  
*******************************************************  
  
We land in a dark cave like castle. "Emmy?", I called out. "Serena I don't think it's wise to call her out name like that", Rei said as she covered my mouth. "Well meatball bitch you made it!!!" "Emmy!!!!!!" With that darkness covered the room and separated all of us. I passed out. I woke up on a bed and saw Emmy putting make-up on. "Emmy!!!" "Don't Emmy me. I told you my name is Emerald" "Emmy please don't be like this and umm...... wait a second!! How did you know that I Sailor Moon was Serena?" "That's none of your damn business!!!" "It is very much my business!!!!" "Look I guess now will be a good time to destroy you!!! "Emmy" "Ahh Dammit don't call me that!!! I am Emerald the princess of Nemesis and I will get you and all you care for." "Why??" "I am going to take everything from you that means anything to you, just like you did me!!!" "Emmy I didn't take anything from you!!! Your father did all of this!!", I yelled back with tears in my eyes. I use to believe everything she was screaming at me. I thought that someday everybody would see me for the selfesh little bitch I was. All the sudden my locket began to glow!! "Ahh the crystal the crystal my prince and leader have wanted for so long..... now give it up meatball bitch!!!!" "Never!!!" "But Serena I thought you'd do anything to bring me back to normal" "You're just trying to get me to give up the crystal, but if I do my world and everything I care for will be destroyed" "Exactly so give it up!!!" "Never!!!" "Oh yah!!"  
***Dark Crystal***  
With that a dark power hit me and threw me to the ground, and I dropped my locket. "Ha now it's mine!!" "Oh no!!!" Some weird happened when she grabbed the crystal. The glow became more intense. Then the glow surrounded her body. Then she fell down to the ground where she was in a blue jean skirt and a purple shirt I gave her many years ago. "Emmy???" "Serena I am so sorry." "Emmy it is you!!" For moment happiness came in my heart like it had be an empty hole in it for so long. Then a shadow figure came right behind me and was about to attack me until Emmy jumped in my way. She was blasted!!! "Oh Emmy!!!" "Serena this is the best way that I could say I was.......... so...rr...y........" With that she died as her body slowly disappeared from my side. "Emerald I she you weren't not daddy's lil girl after all" "No it can't be..." "Oh allow me to introduce myself", the dark shadow replied. "I am wiseman also know as the man who wanted your sweet innocence and I shall get it or your life as I did Emerald. "NOO!!!!!" Now what can I do? "Help Me!!! Please Someone!!!" "Darien!!!!!!"  
********************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be uploaded soon so leave a review please!!! Well gotta jet   
*****Moonchild******   
  
  



	6. Serena Don't Give Up!!!

Chapter 6  
**********  
  
Serena Don't Stop Fighting  
***********************  
  
Hey Moonchild here!! This is the last Chapter of this Story so enjoy and leave a review!!!! And no I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
*************************************************  
  
There he stood!! All my fears, doubts, and nightmares hit my body!! "Well my lil chipmunk how have you been since I supposedly died." "You monster!!! How can you still be alive!!!!" "Well Ms. Moon that's my lil secret, so why don't you just lay down and let me get what I want!!! You know that outfit is turning me on!!!" "Basterd!!!!!", with that I tried to give the man a good swift kick in the nuts but I went right through him. "Hahahaha did I forget to mention I get to choose if you can touch me or not." Then I was thrown to the ground. "Alright chipmunk if you give me what I want it will all be over" He told me that every time he saw me after that night. "It'll never be over not till your dead!!!!", I yelled while I steady punched him but besides his hands I went right through. Then I finally just bit his hand. "Bitch" "Well don't underestimated me Basterd!!!!" "I'll show you a Basterd", with that he used some power that nearly ripped all my cloths off. "Oh yah that's how I like it!!!" With that he used his power to knock me out. I woke up chained to a wall with him trying to pull my locket off me. I still understand why it didn't come off. Finally he noticed that I was awake. "Oh well you're awake.....why won't this damn thing come off!!" Dammit leave it alone!!! Leave me alone!!! Someone help me!!!!" "Shut up!!!", he yelled again still pulling at my locket. Then my locket glowed knocking him down to the ground and put me into my princess gown. "How the hell did that appear!!!", he mummered trying to make it to his feet. I really didn't know why it appear except for the fact that the crystal appeared to feel my pain and did something about it. "Dari.......", my mouth was shut by the basterd!!! "Didn't I tell you to stay quiet!!! If you don't I will kill you and then get what I want" I was terrify about what he could do a I knew fighting wasn't getting me anywhere so I gave up. "Good girl now it's about time" "Let me ask you one question first" "Go ahead" "Why did you even kill your own daughter just to get me?" "Well you see my dear you're the only one who ever got away from me and I don't want anyone to get away. Now don't move my dear!" That was the last thing he said to me before he striped down to nothing. Then he started biting and kissing my neck as he ripped my dress off. I felt so cold and so vulnerable as I felt my last bit of clothes left my body. "Now my dear look at me before I get what I want" "Please don't make me look at you!!!" "Beg for all care you are going to look at me or die!!!" "Finally I looked up and saw his evil eyes. "Now my dear it's time!!!" Then I heard someone scream No as his pulled his body to mine. Could that have been Darien? No he doesn't even know where I am. Then right before umm saw we say he entered me I felt him fall to the ground and heard basically a POW!!! I opened my eyes and saw Darien strangling the hell out of him. Wiseman didn't even have enough time to make his power make Darien go through him. "Asshole you're the reason Serena nearly hated me and did you possibly think I was going to let you rape her you basterd!!!", with that he punched him harder and harder. Till he was basically beaten to death. Finally he threw a rose directly to his heart (to my surprise he actually did have a heart) which caused him to die and leaving nothing but his bones. "Serena!!! Are you alright?!?!" "Yes Darien thanks to you!!" With that he wrapped me up I his cape and carried me to where the other scouts and finally we left. I stayed at Darien's that night (after calling my mom and telling her I was staying at Rei's) Where I put one of his shirts on and began to talk to him as he was getting me some hot chocolate and ice. "Well Bunny you might wanna wear turtlenecks while those bite marks heal or your father will come after me with a gun thinking I gave you a hickey" "::Giggle:: Oh Darien...." "Buns?" "Yes Darien?" "You do trust me don't you?" "After you saved me life of coarse I do Darien and I am so sorry for slapping you when I did" "Oh Bunny...." "I love you with ever bit of my heart Darien", even though I was scared to I kissed him. Afterwards I just held on to him until I fell asleep.  
***************************************************  
  
******The Next Day May 28th*******  
  
Odd enough it was three years today when the whole trouble began. I went out to the school where I met Emmy and placed flowers beside the jungle gym on which we use to play on. "Well Emmy I am glad that you don't hate me anymore. I also know you're in a better place where no one can ever hurt you again. And you will be in peace knowing that Wiseman will burn in hell for all eternity", Tears began falling down my face when I fell a hand touch my face. "Darien" "Buns her nightmares are not the only ones that have ended..... yours have too" "You're right there Darien" "Saw we leave now?" "Yah let's go", with that we left.  
"Goodbye Emerald, May Your Soul Rest in Peace"  
***************************************************  
*****The End*****  
***************************************************  
Well that's it for this story I hoped you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review to it, and I will write more stories soon, but until then I gotta jet!! Peace Out!!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  



End file.
